Okarthel
"It is not a city built for the likes of you or me child, nor was it even built for the people that live it now. Its buildings are huge, with grand openings and wide arches. Stone as hard as diamonds and steel forged with techniques that Moradin himself would kill to learn. The wards of magic sown into the homes, markets and docks were weaved with words written long before our people even began to speak. The vaults of that city hold more gold than most empires could gather in a century. The great arms of the docks that stretch out into the Divide bristle with mages and catapults ready to sink the mightiest fleets that are foolish enough to make war against it. It is older than the bones of our ancestors in the soil and it will outlive our grandest achievements. No my boy that city was not built for mortals, it was built for dragons." - ''Derrin van Isken to his son, Randel Okarthel is a city located in north-east Vhir and is the capital city of the surrounding territories. It is ruled by a Council of the Great Dragonborn Houses. It is comprised of dragons, dragonborn, half-dragons and kobolds. History Founding ''"Some say we've always been here, that this city was built when the world was formed, some even say the world was built around Okarthel. But that's just silly." ''- Lady Menidrass to King Sanctus II at a banquet in his honour.'' According to ancient legend, Okarthel was founded over four thousand years ago during a war between the gods Bahamut and Tiamat, the two divines locked in combat until they were forced into a stalemate by another warrior, who is considered the true founder of the city, his name was lost to history but he is known as Dagaro, or The Balance. Okarthel was ruled by warlords for a number of generations, these were usually dragons but over the years Okarthel began to have less and less dragons in permanent residence, indeed the two most recent dragons to dwell in the city, Ithmitne and Kepeski, were the exceptions rather than the norm. During this time the city rose and fell in power and conflicting parties within bickered between one another. It was not until the breaking of all previous clan allegiances and the establishing of Clan Okarthel that the city truly began to act as one people, conquering Darazil over a thousand years. Time of Shared Blood For more on this event, see here. The Time of Shared Blood was a conflict between the fledgling city of Okarthel along with a number of dragonfolk warbands in Darazil against the thri-kreen that dwell below Vhir known as the Qiji who invaded the surface from their underground empire beneath Vhir a few hundred years after Okarthel was founded. They were eventually driven back to their tunnels after just under a decade by an alliance of dragons who led forces into the tunnels, defeating the insectoid race in their sacred chambers. Shardfall "I fear no falling stars. If each light in heaven were to descend upon this world, then woe be upon the ones that land near me." '' - Terskarsc the Venerable The true recorded history of Okarthel begins with Shardfall, the Hand of Tiamat were the first to take meticulous notes on the comings and goings of the city, the potential end of the world spurring many into action record the works and art of the peoples there This eventually led to the formation of the Draconic Calendar, with a relatively steady system for dating events outside of who the current and previous rulers were. The Sword of Bahamut also began its records at this time, with colossal ledgers being filled with the names of paladins, pilgrims and visitors to the sanctums and relics of the city. Pelor's Glory ''"The sun was never meant to be shackled to such rhythms, it is a creature of chaos like those that belch forth its flames from their hearts. They too would shake off their chains and unleash their vengeance upon their captors. As is only right." '' - Scholar of House Doton '' Pelor's Glory, the period marked by a global increase in temperatures and drought left its mark upon Okarthel, the lack of resources driving conflict across Darazil. Only with the intervention of Ithmitne who brought renewed faith into the city as a ruler over the land did stability return to the the land. Great Houses' Reign In the year 30LN when the Dragon King, Ithmitne slew a demon in Zel'bidaal and returned to Okarthel in a weakened state, a then a rebel group of dragonborn led by the warlord Iragar assaulted the Lighthouse and defeated the Dragon King. Following this a council of the Great Houses was established. Dragon Princes' Reign Around the year 230LN, the council was disbanded following the return of a collective of IIthmitne's spawn that claimed dominion over the city, taking advantage of a civil war between the Houses. Kepeski's Reign After centuries under the dragons, the Great Houses rebelled once again, driving off the Dragon Princes and those loyal to them. These Princes would later return in ‘''Kepeski Jot’ where the forces of Okarthel fought alongside Kepeski against the Princes. Kepeski would then become the de facto leader of Okarthel, returning the traditional role of Chief of Clan Okarthel becoming its undisputed ruler. The War in the Silence ''For more on this event, see here. During the rise of the Usurper, the city of Okarthel was deemed to be the key settlement in to which the defence of Vhir would hang. The forces that had raised themselves up against the Usurper, lead by King Sanctus II, Lothon Randalhost, Franzik Futherwald and Veros Sarotha, attempted to treat with Okarthel on forming an alliance. Unfortunately after a series of diplomatic slip ups from both sides no agreement was reached and talks ceased. A major issue was that Kepeski had departed and had not returned during this dire time of need leaving the Council left in his stead locked in a difficult situation only resolved when the same diplomats returned to the city and were able to reach amiable terms for a military alliance with those in opposition to the Usurper. The Tyranny of Dragons For more on this topic, see here. With the Rise of Tiamat, the Dragon Queen as begun to assert her will on the Dragon Lands, toppling the Lighthouse as she revealed herself to the dragonborn below. Since then, the dragonborn have been locked in a civil war between those still loyal to the Platinum Dragon and their foreign allies against the dragons and their dread queen. Structure Clan Okarthel Everyone born in Okarthel or can be said to be from the city can claim membership of Clan Okarthel. To do so says that you are willing to comply with the laws and systems of the city. It also places the protection of the city upon you where should you be injured or killed by an outsider then your House can demand either recompense or vengeance with a request for backing from the whole Clan should such a request be warranted. The city of Okarthel is currently utilising a system of a king or chief, usually denoted by the suffix ' i ' at the end of an individual's name, in this case Kepeski. This person is the final authority in the city and is usually a rank attained simply through might makes right, in this case the ancient blue dragon that claims the title is strong enough to prevent any from making a claim against him. His territory in the city is the upper quarter. The Great Houses Below him in society are the Great Houses of Okarthel, each of whom claim large portions of the lower quarter of the city and then each hold influences in the surrounding settlements around Okarthel. These Houses give patronage to the Lesser Houses of the area working in a similar system to the Clan's. Each Great House could have over three dozen Lesser Houses attached to it. Iragar For more information on this House, see here. Named after the warlord responsible for the death of the Dragon King also briefly taking control over the city. Lord Iragar, as he declared himself, created a new House that at first sought to have full control over the city but soon relented due to demands by the other Great Houses resulting in the creation in a Council of Equals. House Iragar took the role of the elite military House in Okarthel, specialising in Dragon slaying. Menidrass For more information on this House, see here. This was a house that emerged during the reign of the Dragon King Ithmitne; the house was elevated from the ranks of the alchemists of the city. The house was also charged with seeing to the needs of the young dragons. Some of those children would return as the Dragon Princes years later. Brenzithi For more information on this House, see here. The Raven Lords, is a house that pre-dated all of the other houses except for Juaniejir, whose line goes back farther than the records in the Lighthouse. Brenzithi has been known as the House of Death as it has taken on the role of assassinations for Okarthel’s many successive leaders. The house is comprised of worshippers of the Raven Queen and has little political ambitions but joined the Council so that the other Houses could benefit from the skills of the House as well as their extensive spy connections across the world. The House is extremely secretive but always seems to be working for the gain of Okarthel and its people. Hrekimi For more information on this House, see here. This house controlled the Dragon king’s trading contracts, it was also the house that had multiple embassies around the world. The Houses main import is spice and luxury items. The house also maintains official diplomatic relations with Quel’Doran and has trade rights with Zel’bidaal and Telinor, the house also has unofficial business around the world with various races. Juanijir For more information on this House, see here. This is the oldest of the Houses with the most Lesser Houses stemming from it. The House has lost some its strength after Kepeski caused a split in the families by favouring some of its members for no apparent reason and then ignoring the requests of or even punishing other members of the House at random. The House’s name was originally Iejiri, but the Juanth, meaning old, was added after they were seen as the only remaining House of the ‘old blood’. Karifmar For more information on this House, see here. The House of Explorers, was the House that committed the most vessels in the battle of ''Kepeski Jot'' which led to their establishment as a Great House from a Lesser. This House owns and maintain Okarthel’s naval force, minus the independent privateers whom they are often at odds with. The Karifmar also have the loyalty of the city’s engineers who once swore loyalty to House Menidrass, but were swayed by the offer of greater power in the House. When the Karifmar took the role of Naval Protector of the city, the Engineers were given the task of restoring The Lighthouse, the colossal tower in the centre of the city that housed a pyre that marked the beginning of a new period of prosperity for the dragonborn. Kepeski would later extinguish the flame and re-ignite it with his own breath to mark his reign. The Karifmar also have the loyalty of many of the isolated fishing villages in around the coast of Okarthel. Lesser Houses The Lesser Houses of Okarthel make up the majority of the population with pretty much everyone having some connection to a House in some way, forming a client relationship, from the penniless beggar on the street to the foreigner spending his first night in the city. House Artyn For more information on this House, see here. This House is known as a loyal follower of Karifmar, with a reputation as always being on the front lines and the first to charge into battle across the decks of ships. House Harvyn For more information on this House, see here. This house originates at the momement of Iragar’s killing of the Dragon King to Commander Harvyn who held back the palace guards whilst Iragar duelled with the Dragon King. Iragar rewarded his trusted general with his very own House under his. House Harvyn made up the bulk of the guardsmen of Iragar territory in Okarthel but has had a new generation of younger dragonborn taking over the role of guarding the streets, something that House Harvyn has become somewhat bitter over, especially the House’s Head, Marrcan, who was replaced as Captain of the Guard by Kepeski. Marrcan has been the most vocal over his dissatisfaction with Kepeski’s rule, even going so far as to call the Head of House Iragar, Lord Tormen, Daar ''which is a title reserved for a ruler, at one of Kepeski’s calls of the court to demand offerings to be made. House Mondral ''For more information on this House, see here. This house was once loyal to just House Brenzithi, but now has come out as saying that it also shares fealty to House Iragar. The House is renowned for its training of magical ravens that relay the orders of Brenzithi around the world and now they have given that service to House Iragar. This came after Kepeski claimed that the ravens were only to be used for his own personal business, Brenzithi protested saying that the ravens were crucial to their work, but Kepeski kept his position. House Xurwkic For more information on this House, see here. The House of Builders, is the House that serves Karifmar as their engineering group. They are famous for building the extensions of the Harbour and the reconstruction of the Lighthouse. Surrounding Settlements The surrounding lesser cities and settlements around Okarthel in Vhir live under the city's protection in exchange for tribute paid annually. This are often under the control of one or two of the Great Houses. Military Clansmen In Okarthel, every citizen is expected to take up arms against any threat to the city, and every House is expected to contribute to the defence of the city as well. Obviously such a call to arms rarely happens, instead the Great Houses each maintain their own military force comprised of members of their own House and those Houses subject to them. Elite Warriors For more information on this topic, see here. House Iragar is most well known for its elite military arm and is usually the first to call for an aggressive response to an transgression in politics. They can be said to produce the most officers and generals for the city and many would look to them in a time of military crisis. Espionage For more information on this topic, see here. House Menidrass is the House known for its spies and assassins in Okarthel, it uses these to gather intelligence and prevent wars from ever occurring. Reserves House Juanjir has the largest number of Lesser Houses stemming from it, meaning it has the largest reserve of manpower to call upon should the House go to war. Navy For more information on this topic, see here. House Karifmar controls the majority of Okarthel's naval force. Society Central Philosophy Probably the core tenant of Okarthel and that of most dragonborn across Tolas is that the clan comes first, then the House and finally the individual. This concept is prevalent throughout Okarthel society and has united its inhabitants despite their often contradicting goals. Identifications A common way to display membership of Houses and Clans is through signet rings, amulets or particular symbols or clothes (i.e. the gauntlet of the Iragar House) depending on the age, renown, wealth and size of a House or Clan a member can expect to be treated a certain way. Civil Laws If the dragonborn, has been granted membership into the Clan of Okarthel then they are subjected to the civil laws of Okarthel and of those constructed by the Great Houses. It is important for a dragonborn to know which of the Great Houses another dragonborn’s house is under the protection of and what rights should they be given. Body Language Some simple body language in dragonborn society include closing one’s fist to avoid displaying one’s claws when one does not wish to antagonise another or grasping the pommel of your weapon with your non-dominant hand to show you deem a person to be respectable. Names Draconic often uses three syllable words to define articulate complex ideas and objects, and then reducing them down to their individual syllables to convey simpler concepts. When a dragonfolk hatches they are usually given a single syllable name that might be the beginning of a more complex word that evokes some hope or aspiration held by their parents. As the child ages they will take on a second syllable when they reach adulthood, or when they accomplish a task set for them by their elders, usually a person chooses their own part to their name. Third syllables are uncommon and usually reserved for those that have achieved some great feat in their House or have earned the right to establish their own House. If a person has a fourth syllable in their name it is probably a title added to their name, though such a thing is very rare. Economy The Aurix The official currency of Okarthel is the aurix which is comprised of melted down gold from dragon hoards and tributes collected by the city over generations. It is marked with the five-headed dragon form of Tiamat and the single proud head of Bahamut on the other. A game known as Head or Heads developed amongst the people of the city where a coin is flipped into the air and then caught and placed on the back a hand and covered up, the players then declare either head ''or ''heads, the coin is then uncovered and the one that picked the upside facing side is the victor. A common token taken by dragonborn is the first aurix that they earned themselves through their own merit and attaching it to the cord that holds the fragments of their shell around their neck. Hoarded Wealth Most of Okarthel's economic standing comes from its massive amount of accumulated wealth over hundreds of generations of raiding, adventuring and trading as partaking by its citizens. Most of this wealth is stored in huge vaults along the back wall of the Inner Cliff Mouth. Trading Partners Okarthel trades extensively with most of the civilised parts of Vhir and south and north west Etan. Its major partners are Zel'bidaal and Quel'Doran. Religion His or Hers The dominant religion in Okarthel is that of Jacion vur Jacioniv, ''or ''His or Hers, referring to the two major temples in Okarthel, one to Bahamut and the other to Tiamat. The main tenants of the religion is that throughout your life either god is vying for your soul so as you will be a solider for them in their eternal war, which means practitioners are either His ''or ''Hers. Usually Houses of Clan Okarthel will have their members choose one over the other but worship of either is usually accepted by the average citizen with only a zealous few persecuting other members of Clan Okarthel for their beliefs. Tiamat T''he Queen of Dragons she's the gal for me! Roil, roil to the roil me boys! '' Way, hi, me Dragon Queen! Let no harm come to me boys! Roil, roil, into the roil! It's off to Baator to see me Dragon Queen boys! Way, hi me Dragon Queen! Oh watch her flames wash over me boys! Roil, roil into the roil!! Category:LocationCategory:VhirCategory:DragonbornCategory:SettlementCategory:Dragons Category:Okarthel Category:Dragonspawn